


The Chain

by alphabetatoes



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, F/M, ahs apocalypse - Freeform, cody fern - Freeform, did u say aNgST, press f to pay respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetatoes/pseuds/alphabetatoes
Summary: a/n: so uhhhhhhhhhh this is my first time writing for michael in months and its kinda rushed and kinda bad but sometimes it just be like that.





	The Chain

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so uhhhhhhhhhh this is my first time writing for michael in months and its kinda rushed and kinda bad but sometimes it just be like that.

_Listen to the wind blow. Watch the sun rise._

730 days. 730 days you had been trapped inside the fallout shelter. The only glimpse of the outside you had gotten was the occasional trip to the quarantine shower, where a small box-shaped window gave a view to the outside. After the bombs fell, there wasn’t much to look at. But anything-anything at all-that could keep you connected to the outside world was worth. Something about it made you feel more human, and less trapped by the sterility of the shelter. After Langdon arrived, those occasional trips to the almost outside started to cease. He promised a new safe space, a facility run by the Cooperative where only the most worthy of survivors would be able to stay. And with that promise came the mandatory interviews. “I will be conducting individual interviews to determine who I deem fit for the sanctuary. If you try to increase your odds by attempting to seem favorable, I will know and you will be disqualified.” Michael Langdon held himself with such poise that it was almost off-putting. Something didn’t feel right, like your body was trying to warn you of his intentions.

“I would be happy to go first.” Gallant said, slyly.

………………………

Soon enough it was your time to go in for an interview. The entire idea of this promised sanctuary seemed too good to be true. After all, if everything was gone, how on earth would it be possible for one singular place to survive? You approached the door to Michael’s room with caution. Everyone who exited looked as if they regretted their decision to enter in the first place. Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies. “I think you’re in denial.” “What are you, a mind reader?’ “Something like that…” He knew he was attractive, and that gave him an air of confidence and cockiness you just couldn’t bother to force yourself to understand. Michael leaned against the banister of his bed, inviting you to take a seat next to him. “I’ve been here all of 4 hours and you’ve already decided your disdain for me. Isn’t that a bit sad?” “Not trusting a stranger who’s promising a utopia during the nuclear apocalypse? I really don’t think so.” “Maybe if we got to know each other a bit better.” His suggestion brought chills through your body, as if suggesting something more than a routine interview. “And what exactly do you have in mind?” You could never be too cautious. “Well, we could have some fun.” His suggestion led you to believe this was something more than getting to know each other. But you had to admit that you weren’t opposed to having a little fun. It also helped that Michael was the textbook definition of the phrase “sex appeal”. “Let’s do it then.” You said, raising your eyebrows. That was enough to have MIchael’s lips on yours, grasping at your sides. you found your hands travelling up to his hair. Michael propped you up on the dresser by his bed, and you straddled your legs around his waist. His lips left yours and pressed against your neck, nipping at your skin. You moaned, melting into his touch. Just as the two of you were getting started, Venable marched into the room.

“Langdon. I realize you’re a bit predisposed right now, but I need to speak with you.”

“We’ll finish this later.” Michael whispered into your ear.

_And if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again._

It became routine. Michael would call you to his room for “further consultation” for the position at the sanctuary. After you closed and locked the door, Michael’s lips were on yours. One of your hands combed through his hair as the other was anchored to his waist (). These makeout sessions seldom were able to get any further than that, as Venable or Mead would find a way to interrupt before things could really heat up. But today was different. There was a Halloween party happening in the main room, so Venable and Mead were stuck with the unfortunate task of babysitting the rest of the survivors. So you seized the opportunity to take things further. Your hands were able to leave the familiarity of his boy and trek into new territory. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “Absolutely.” Your hands made their way to his pants, quickly trying to unbutton them as he removed his top. Once he was down to just his underwear, it was your turn. As Michael unzipped your dress, he admired every inch of your unclothed body. You were beautiful. Your hands trailed down to his waist, attempting to remove the final bit of clothing keeping you from all your fun. “Eager now, are we?” He joked. “Shut up and fuck me.” He removed his underwear and helped you out of yours without hesitation. Hands on skin tracing circles around the most sensitive of areas. Michael lined up with your entrance and you braced for a slight pinch of pain. His body felt wonderful in yours, and as he moved in and out it sent shivers down your spine. Both your bodies radiated with pleasure, and you could feel yourself about to orgasm. It was blissful, and you could tell Michael was about to finish as well. “Fuck, babe. Is it okay if I…?” “Yes”, you smiled. Michael came, bringing warmth to your stomach. “I love you.” He said. The words shocked you. Michael wasn’t the type to express such strong emotions, at least not so openly. The two of you got cleaned up, feeling like giddy teenagers having to sneak in some fun for fear of being caught by Venable Once you two were finished, you laid in his bed. You were tired, but so very happy. Michael wrapped his arm around you, and for once you felt safe. “There’s something I need to tell you..” “Don’t me you’re breaking up with me.” You joked. “What? No! Of course not.” Michael clarified. “It’s just… when I said I was an important figure it wasn’t just referring to my job.”

“What are you? The son of God?”

“More like Satan.”

“You’re funny, Michael.” You said. The mere idea of anything biblical being real wasn’t a shock, after all if the book of revelations had a movie tie in, it would look like your current situation. However, you weren’t sure if you could handle any more surprises.

_I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain._

The outpost was eerily quiet. Having a couple silent nights wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but this was a deafening silence, almost as if you could hear your own thoughts. It was also a little suspicious. Given the fact that the Halloween party was supposed to be going on at that very moment the lack of noise made you want to investigate.

Slowly, you pried yourself from Michael’s hold and shimmied out of the bed. You quietly exited the room, not wanting to wake him up. Every room upstairs was vacant. When you went downstairs you didn’t know what to expect. The library and dining rooms were empty which only left the main ballroom. As you made your way there you could hear the humming of the record player. One of the songs from the Cooperative was playing- Tonight You Belong to Me. It was a song near and dear to Michael’s heart and by default one of your favorites now. Opening up the doors to the ballroom, you were immersed in the music.

But your stomach dropped.

Everyone you knew was lying on the floor dead, and the stench of stomach bile burnt your nose. You didn’t know whether to cry or scream. The only person you could go to to get any sort of comfort from was Michael. “I didn’t want you to find out about this.” Michael’s tall frame leaned against the doorway. “And what do you mean by that?” “I just… I was going to tell you myself. But Venable and Mead wanted to go through with this so I didn’t know this would all be happening so fast.” “Don’t Michael,” your words had bite to them, “Don’t turn this on anyone except yourself. How long have you known this was going to happen?!” Your eyes began to burn as tears stained your cheeks. “It was planned since the beginning.” Michael seemed to regret every word he said as he said it. “What the fuck Michael!” All you could feel was anger. You had been lied to, and worst of all you felt mad at yourself for getting into this situation. “Y/N, I promise I was going to tell you.” Michael’s attempts at lightening the situation were failing miserably. “Oh, just like you promised you were going to tell me that you were the fucking son of Satan?” You could feel the anger running fresh through your veins. Betrayal was not a foreign concept to you, but you trusted- loved- him. And the fact that you were unable to do anything about it made it about 1000 times worse. You were fucked. No ifs ands or buts about it. If you were dying, it was going to be on your own terms. This entire apocalypse had taken everything from you but you were not about to let it take your dignity. “I’m staying at the outpost.” “Think about this. Seriously. You’ll die, and you would be much safer at the sanctuary with me!” “Oh, cut the shit Michael! There’s no sanctuary. Everything is gone. You killed my friends, my family. I’m not going to be your partner in crime for the Rapture.”

“I promise I can make this better. I just need you to believe me.”

“The only way you could even possibly make this better is to leave me alone.” You started to walk away, wanting to lock yourself in your room forever. After all, the only person left in this world you could trust was yourself.

“Y/N wait-”

“No, Michael.”


End file.
